


Treat your heart just like a blunt, rolled it up, kissed it and smoked it.

by bdamanlover4ever



Category: South Park
Genre: Addictions, College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Tweek flinches fearfully, falling on top of the taller boy. The gray smoke cradles his lungs, as he buries his head in Craig’s chest. His boyfriend smells like weed, his eyes are red, and his voice is gruff and out of it. He sniffles, “I fucking hate this! Why can’t you? Why can’t I?”“There’s a whole lot of stuff in this world you’ll never understand.” Craig rest his head on top of the fluffy mound of blond. He hugs his boyfriend close, enjoying how the jittery body fit so perfectly with his own. “So just relax.”





	Treat your heart just like a blunt, rolled it up, kissed it and smoked it.

Eyes face the ceiling, as a puff of smoke ghosts over to mingle with the air. “I’m sick and tired of this math bullshit.” Two fingers squeeze the blunt between them.

 

Time seems to have no meaning like this. Life became so simple. Happiness became so simple— _Inhale_ _—_ _Exhale...Repeat._

 

“How about we just run away?” More smoke escapes into the atmosphere.

 

“Craig.” A soft voice says. It sounds so distant and far away. But it was so warm. The voice left a fuzzy feeling in his heart.

 

“You’ll follow me, yeah?” Craig babbles, his mind swimming with escape plans. He turns his head towards the voice. “If we just leave the-” He blinks, silencing himself.

 

He could have swore, he just gazed upon a giant honey bee.

 

“You shouldn’t be...be… _ngh_ …” The warm voice bugs out a bit. The owner’s tongue caught in his throat over if such a thing should be announced or not.

 

A frantic tapping sound is heard along with the swivel of wheels.

 

Craig brings the blunt back into his mouth, inhaling long and slow. He watches the large bee buzz around the cramped dorm room. It goes from the window, to the wall, then back to the desk, frantically spinning round and round.

 

The honey bee settles on concluding, “You can’t smoke in here.”

 

“And bees can’t talk.” Craig rebukes, sitting up. He leans over to roll up another one.

 

A soft hand lands on Craig’s own rougher ones. The smaller nimble fingers stealing the bag of weed away from him.

 

Craig’s voice raises aggressively, “The FUCK man?” His eyes harshly glare at the figure. He’s so high, he’s not sure what he’s seeing: a blur of yellow, pretty big eyes, a wrinkly green shirt.

 

“This isn’t good for you, Craig. You need to stop.”

 

“FUCK OFF!”

 

“Ngh, _please.”_ Scrawny arms tremble defiantly holding the weed just beyond Craig’s reach.

 

“Tweek.” The name comes off Craig’s lips automatically. He isn’t sure where the name came from. But his mind can’t forget the panic or erratic frantic actions—it knows better than to write them off as nothing. “I’m not addicted.”

 

Tweek’s pupils are blown, his expression frazzled with fear. “Then stop.” His fingers crumple up the ziplock bag in his hand. “What if you set off a smoke alarm?”

 

Craig’s lips tug downwards. “That won’t happen if we run away.” He rests the blunt in the corner of his mouth.

 

“We...we have a math test to study for!” Tweek insists, a wave of panic washes over him.  “It’s our final exam!” Erratically, he jerks, eyes darting to land on the textbook resting on the desk. “I have to pass! WE HAVE TO PASS! If...we... _gah_!”

 

“If we run away we don’t have to take a damn test.” Craig blows smoke out of his nose. He carelessly hums, “Won’t that be nice?”

 

“No!” Tweek snaps, sipping some coffee. Strangely, the mug full of coffee didn’t feel as heavy as the little bag of weed in his other hand.

 

The weed felt heavier due to the consequences... _if Craig got caught he could get kicked out of school or even worse thrown in jail._ The only person all this caffeine hurts is Tweek, himself.

 

Craig slips an arm around Tweek’s waist. “This is why I just smoke all my pain away.” He tugs the shorter boy down in the bed, blowing a gust of smoke in his face.

 

Tweek flinches fearfully, falling on top of the taller boy. The gray smoke cradles his lungs, as he buries his head in Craig’s chest. His boyfriend smells like weed, his eyes are red, and his voice is gruff and out of it. He sniffles, “I fucking hate this! Why can’t you? Why can’t I?”

 

“There’s a whole lot of stuff in this world you’ll never understand.” Craig rest his head on top of the fluffy mound of blond. He hugs his boyfriend close, enjoying how the jittery body fit so perfectly with his own. “So just relax.”

 

“I don’t want you to be one of them.” Tweek whispers softly. He tilts his head up, eyes twinkling endearingly. “I also don’t want _ngh_ , math to be one either.” His right eye twitches slightly, daring to steal a look at the textbook again.

 

“We’ll both pass the final.” Craig reassures him. His hands shift upwards, grazing delicately over the curve of Tweek’s sides. He can feel Tweek still freaking out, the steaming mug of coffee in his hand bumping up against his stomach. “If you keep studying, you’ll over study and freak out.”

 

Tweek rapidly shakes his head, his blond locks bouncing wildly. “That’s just testing anxiety.” He knows all about that. It gets him everytime. Each time he takes a test, his brain goes blank and all he can do is blindly panic.

 

The black haired boy slips a single finger through his boyfriend’s sloppily buttoned shirt. His flesh finally making contact with the others. “Yeah.” He says gently.

 

Tweek laughs a bit as the single digit tickles his stomach.

 

The sweet laughter brings a smile to Craig’s face. He murmurs, “I didn’t know you were ticklish.” He wiggles his finger around more.

 

“ _Gah!_ ” Tweek freaks slightly, “D-don’t! I...I might spill this hot coffee.” He squirms in his lover’s strong arms.

 

Craig recalls his finger, allowing Tweek to raise the mug to his lips for a few sips.

 

The delicious substance is more than a source of energy for Tweek... _Coffee is his life._ He never really wanted to be addicted to it. He never wanted to depend on it as a crutch to aid his anxiety. But here he is, sipping down his tenth cup of the day.

 

He knew how easy it is to get addicted to something, which is why he couldn’t let that happen to Craig.

 

“You can’t smoke weed and study.” Tweek states with more confidence in his voice now that his body was content with his coffee intake.

 

“Why? You drink coffee and study, smart ass.” Craig challenges.

 

Tweek places the weed bag on the nightstand, then sets his coffee mug on top of it. “I’m not doing now, dumb ass.”

 

Craig pulls the blunt from his mouth and passes it to his boyfriend. “You just have to try it.” Another storm of smoke rolls out his mouth as he speaks. “Hit it once.”

 

“No.” Tweek states firmly. He takes the blunt and crushes the tiny bit of light left in the ashtray. “I’m not doing shit that’s going to get my ass in... _ngh…_ trouble!”

 

“Whatever. I won’t make you do something you don’t want.” Craig shrugs, “I just suggested it because I thought it would help you.” He rests his hands on Tweek’s hips. “It helps me be happier.”

 

Tweek didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew his boyfriend always had good intentions despite his coldness at times. Still...doing shit that was going to get them both in trouble. That made him nervous as hell.

 

“Do I not make you happy?” The blond utters lowly. A distraught look clouds his face, as he wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Craig squeezes Tweek’s hips. “Of course, you make me happy.” He leans upwards to peck a delicate kiss on his cheek.

 

Tweek blushes, a shaky smile crawling on his face. He feels his jitters start to fade away as Craig presses another kiss on his other cheek. He squeezes his eyes shut as a shy kiss is delivered near the corner of his mouth.

 

“Honey.” Craig calls out to Tweek. Their is so much emotion in his tone each time he says the nickname. It’s a simple five letter word, but it’s enough to make Tweek’s heart burst. He nuzzles their noses together. “Open your eyes.”

 

Tweek bashfully shakes his head. There wasn’t any pressuring fear of a math test or getting caught in his mind anymore, just shyness from the way lips moved over his skin.

 

“I want you to see how happy you make me.” Craig’s voice is deeper than usual, due to all the smoke. He raises a hand to thumb Tweek’s pink lips. “I want you to feel how happy you make me _._ ”

 

Timidly, Tweek opens his eyes to see caring and loving ones staring back at him. “H-how do you still manage to make me feel like this even when I’m a mess?”

 

“Because you’re my mess.” Craig ensnares Tweek with his lips. He blissfully lays his affection out in body movement.

 

A soft gasp escapes Tweek’s lips as he feels Craig’s gentle touch caressing his skin. The action allows Craig to slip his tongue into Tweeks mouth. Both their hearts racing as they taste each other.

 

_The bitter mixture of coffee and weed fill their glued together mouths._

 

_They refuse to separate._

 

Craig’s tongue claims every inch of Tweek’s warm cavern. He’s eating up every silent sound that slips out his boyfriend’s juicy lips.

 

_Tweek is the only one who could drive Craig insane like this._

 

Tweek’s hands find their way to tangle up in Craig’s black locks. He jerks Craig’s head around at any sudden pinch or pull at his skin. His body is growing feverish and euphoria erupts in his chest.

 

_Craig always knows how to let Tweek’s mind get away from all the pressure._

 

They struggle for air, for clarity, for understanding. The boys roll around on the bed, bodies rolling up in the sheets, their noses brushing against each other.

 

“Don’t smoke another blunt then.” Tweek pants out breathlessly, “Smoke me.” His appearance is even more disheveled than before: his face bright red, eyes full of lust, and lips swollen.

 

Craig thinks Tweek the most precious person he’s ever laid eyes on, even when he’s like this. “Are you kidding me?” A little smirk curls on his lips, “I’d take making out with my honey over smoking weed any day.”


End file.
